Estar Sola
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Sus padres ,sus amiga/os las rechazaron solo porque estaba embarazada , Zoe tiene que afrontar esta obstáculo de la vida , estar sola pero eso cambiara el día en q nacerá su hijo , que habrá amor de Madre e Hijo .../HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. Un mes mas

Bueno , e smi primer fic en esta pagina , estoy muy nerviosa pero bueno espero que lo difruten :)

_**No los personas que no me pertenecen , :)**_

"Un Solo mes ..."

Siento….¿Que siento? , siento que muero, no quiero vivir sin su amor , me duele verlo lejos de mi quiero morirme , ¿Por qué me dejo? , no lo se , quiero que me bese , que me diga que me ama ,que soy la única en su vida , que nunca me abandonara ,ahora estoy sufriendo ,ah perdón me llamo Izumi Orimoto pero muchos me conocen como Zoe ,tengo 18 años y estoy sola no porque quiero sino porque el amor de mi vida me dejo lo peor es que estoy esperando un hijo de el .El día que le dije que estoy embarazada, me dejo sola, mis padres me rechazaron cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo , estoy muy sola , no se que hacer quiero tener a este bebe pero por otra parte no quiero , no se que hacer ,mis amigas se alejaron de mi cuando le dije sobre mi embarazado , los chicos …. Se alejaron de mi como todos , no dejo de pensar en ese día que el me dejo por otra, no lo puedo olvidar….

_-Flash Back -_

_Yo iba tranquila a la casa de mi novio, cuando llego, me hizo pasar a dentro, me piede que siente y empieza a hablar…_

_-Zoe tengo algo para decirte-Me dijo muy serio_

_-¿Que es?-pregunte preocupada ,obvio que me iba a preocupada ,el no era de eso chicos serios_

_-Zoe, vos y yo tenesmos que….-me dijo mirándome a los ojos_

_-Tenemos que….-repito lo ultimo que mi dijo preocupada_

_-Tenesmos que Terminar….-me dijo muy serio_

_-¿Que? ¿Por que? ¿Tiene que hacer una broma?-dije sentí que el mundo se me caía bajo_

_-No Zoe, no es ninguna broma –dijo mirándome a los ojos_

_-Pero ¿Por que? –pregunte con las lagrimas en mis ojos_

_-Estoy….-me dijo mirando a otro lado_

_-¿Estas que?-le dije casi por lagarme a llorar_

_-Estoy enamorado de otra chica-me dijo_

_Esas palabras me dejaron que congelada, no me movía, casi no respiraba, no hablaba, esas palabras me mataron, no dije nada mire para mi frente, ya que estaba mirándolo a el…._

_-Zoe háblame por favor-me dijo preocupado_

_-…..-no dije nada, estaba demasiado triste para hablarle_

_-Zoe si queres insúltame, insúltame todo lo que quieras –me dijo muy preocupado_

_-¿Para que? Igual vos y yo no estaremos juntos –dije muy triste_

_-Zoe…., me dijo muy preocupado y serio a la vez_

_-Olvídalo, por favor –dije mientras me levantaba –Olvida lo que hubo entre nosotros, olvídate que existo_

_-No Zoe-me dijo muy triste_

_-Aceme un favor, no me hablas, no me toques, no me miren, como te dije olvídate que existo-Dije demasiado triste_

_no era el momento para decirle que iba tener un hijo con el ,esta seria la ultima vez que hablaríamos_

_-Va a ser papa-dije murmurando_

_-¡Que!-me dije sorprendido_

_-como es escuchaste, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –dije mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Zoe yo te puedo ayudar con tu hijo –dijo preocupado_

_-"tu" no escuchaste, es nuestro hijo, tuyo y mió, como me vas a decir que es solo mió, eres un idota ,te odio –dije muy triste ,muy demasiado decepcionada_

_El nunca me pudo constar porque me fui corriendo, lo dejo solo, estaba corriendo todo lo que podía pero recordé que estaba embarazada, si corría lo podía perder, por eso me puse a caminar mientas que lloraba, no podía que creer que me dijo "Zoe te puedo ayudar con tu hijo" esas palabras me lastimaron, nunca me espero que iba escuchar esas palabras de su boca, me quiera morir, ahora estaba sola con 17 años embrazada de el …_

-Fin de Flash back-

Ya pasaron 8 meses de eso , prometí no llorar por ninguno hombre ya cumplí mis 18 años, ya era mayor de edad, solo, un mes mas nacía mi bebe , me entere que seria una niño lo llamare Takeshi ese nombre me encantaba ,estoy aquí sentada con mi panza de embarazada , estoy muy contenta ya quiero que mi niño este es mis brazos ,veo que ya esta oscureciendo es hora que me valla mi departamento ,vivo sola ,trabajo de modelo y diseñadora ,si soy muy joven para trabajar pero trabajo para poder darle de comer a mi hijo , me levanto y empiezo a caminar .Mientras camino me toco mi panza pensando que en un mes ,va a nacer la criatura que me llenara de alegrías ,pensar que unos años el me dirá "mama" , no lo puedo creer ,es una gran alegría saber que voy a ser madre , voy a cuidarlo ,lo llenare de besos , de abrazos , de caricias , lo llevare al jardín , después a la escuela y cuando crezca y tenga su propia familia , que tenga nietos ,ohh que alegría pero también pienso que no tendrá a su padre alado para su crecimiento , andando caminando ,cuando me paro y mis ojos empiezan caer las lagrimas ,mi sonrisa se me fue , siento una gran tristeza ,me siento que muero , miro al padre de mi hijo besándose con mi mejor amiga Amy .Amy tiene 18 años , es morocha de ojos color marrón , es muy delgada y tiene muchos busto ,esas clases de chicas le gusta a el , me siento mal , no quiero ver esto, me doy vuelva y empiezo a caminar pero de pronto escucho mi nombre…

-Zoe…- dijo el sorprendido al verme

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a donde esta el y Amy .Me pregunto ¿Pasara entre los tres?, ni idea ,sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente los dos ...


	2. Peleas

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron se los agradesco con todo el corazon , **** , les dejo el capitulo 2….**

**No me pertenecen los personajes…..derechos reservados a su creador **

Capitulo dos: Peleas…

Ya estaba frente de las dos personas que eran muy importantes en mi vida…

-Hola Zoe-me dijo Amy, intento abrázame pero yo la empuje-¿Pero que te pasa?-pregunto confundida

-Y todavía lo preguntas,-dije enojada

-¿Qué cosa Zoe?-dijo haciéndose la confundida, la odio

-Después que abandonaste hace 8 meses y estas besando con el padre de mi hijo –dije muy triste- ¿Y vos crees que te voy abrazar? , estas mal de la cabeza

-Zoe no me trastes a si-dijo haciéndose la inocente

-No te hagas la inocente porque no tenes nada, y como queres que trate-le dije muy enojada

-Ya Zoe tranquila- me dijo, el idota intentando tranquilízame

-Vos cállate, me dejaste por ella –dije muy enoja-Me dejaste por mi mejor amiga, como queres que me tranquilice, Por que no me dijiste que ella era la chica que te enamoraste , yo te iba a entender

-Zoe…, tu no me dejaste decirte –me dijo, esas palabras me sorprendieron, espera de la otra pero de el nunca, ahora lo odio mas que nunca

-¿Qué? , sos sin vergüenza, no sabes cuanto te odio , cuanto llore por vos , te odio , te odio con toda mi alta , no quiero saber nada mas de vos , te odios y como te dije hace 8 meses atrás ,olvídate que existo y vos – dije mirando a Amy , estaba muy enojada ,quería pégale pero no lo hice por mi hijo –Vos no tenes códigos , eres una falsa , eres una gata ,espero que te vallas al invierno

De pronto recibo un bofetada de parte de ella, la miro con odio gañas de matarla, la odio con toda mi alma, quiero que se muera ya mismo, ya no mi importa si era mi mejor amiga, la odio a ella y el, los odios a los dos

-Como te atreves a pegarle a una mujer embarazada-dije enfadada

-¿Y vos como te atreves a insúltame?-pregunta enojada

-No te insulto, te dijo la verdad sos una gata –dije realmente enfadada –Los odios a los dos, no los quiero volveros a ver y vos –mirándolo a el –no quiero que te acerques cuando el bebe nazca no quiero que te acerques, ¿entiendes?, tenes prohibido acércate a mi hijo

-También es mi hijo –me dijo enojado

-Ahora venís y me decís que es tu hijo –dije muy pero realmente enojada-hace 8 meses atrás me dijiste "Zoe si queres te ayudo con tu hijo" , ahí lo recházate a mi hijo a si que no te quiero ver cerca de mi hijo cuando nazca o veras que te pasara

-Si me acerco que me pasara? –me pregunto para provocarme

-Te mato –dije poniéndome frente a el , como si lo iba a empujar

-No sos capaz de hacer eso-me dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos y mirándome con una cara como diciendo "te gane"

-Cuando se trata de mi hijo, soy capaz de todo, hasta matar –dije, si soy capaz de matarlo si no tuviera embarazada lo mataría a golpes – Así no te acerques a mi hijo

Lo empuje a el y Amy, ya que estaban poniendo traba porque mi casa quedaba cerca del parque estaba hoy, me doy vuelta los miro con odios y ellos me miran a mi, a mí no me importan que piensen de mi pero si se la agarra con mi hijo, lo mato, me doy de nuevo la vuelta y sigo caminando, mientras caminaba me preguntaba ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? , yo amo a mi hijo y lo voy a tener, ya no me importan si todos me dejaron sola, es mejor estar sola ante estar mala acompañada, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a en el hotel en donde yo vivía , entro , le pregunto al hombre ,si me llego una carta o algo parecido , me dice que no , le doy las gracias , sigo caminando ,llego a mi departamento ,abro la puerta , dejo mi abrigo , hacia un poco de frió pero como estoy embrazada me tengo que cuidar , me voy a mi habitación , busco mi ropa ,me voy al baño , pongo la ducha que este tibia ,la toco el agua , estaba perfectamente , me empiezo a sacar la ropa , primero el pantalón , después la remera ,dejándome en ropa interior , me saco mi sujetador y mi braga .Me meto en la ducha , agarro el jabón , me lo paso en la panza , despacio , tranquila y con cuidado por el bebe .Como se dieron cuenta que siempre hablo de mi bebe ,es porque estoy muy emocionada , ya quiero que nazca , será muy emocionante ese día , ya tengo todo listo , la ropa , la habitación para bebe, los juguetes ,la cuna, la mamadera , los chupetes , la leche en polvo y la leche liquida , ya tengo preparado mi bolso para cuando llegue el día que mi bebe nace , ya estoy lista no sola por las cosas ,si no que estoy lista para ser madre por primera vez , ido a clases de parto , en donde me enseñaron mucho , me gustaba ir , podía hablar con otra mujer embrazada , era muy hermoso , cierro la ducha ,agarro una toalla , me revuelvo todo el cuerpo salgo , me siento ,agarro una crema me pongo un poco en la mano , me la paso en los brazos , también en las piernas , después en el cuello , me ponga la ropa interior , después me pongo me paso un poco de crema en la panza ,la misma que me puse en los antes , me ponga la ropa , agarro el peine , me empiezo a peinar mi pelo rubio , me levanto me voy a la cocina , me pongo a cocinar espagueti , mientras se terminaba ,pongo los platos , el baso y los cubierto , me voy a la cocina de nuevo , me hago mi juego de sabor a banana y depuse saco el espagueti , lo pongo mi plato , me siento y comienzo a comer mienta miro la tele , unas horas después , lavo el plato y apago las luces y me voy habitación ,me saco ,mi camisón color blanco con un tapado del mismo color , después me acuesto en la cama , unos horas después pero yo no podía dormir , no dejaba de pensar el beso que se dio el y Amy

-Es mejor que piense en otra cosa –me dije –Ah mi amor ya quiero que estés en mi brazos, nunca te vas alejar de mi, Te amo hijito mió, eres lo ultimo que me queda y si e perdiera me muero , te amo hijito , sos lo mas importante de mi vida , ahh me pregunto como será tu carita mi amor , Te amo Takeshi –entonces quedo dormida

_Un mes después_

Ya paso un mes desde que vi. A el y amy juntos, por suerte no me los cruzo , ya falta poco unos días para que Takeshi , ya lo quiero ver , Ahhh unos días mas nacerá , ya quiero que este en mis brazos , como dije ante lo llenara de beso y brazos , será lo mas importante en mi vida , no dejare que nadie lo lastime , lo voy a amar , yo seré su mama y su papa , estaré con el en los momentos mas importantes de su vida , cuando haga amigos , no me importa como pero haré todo lo posible que sus abuelos los conozcan , la verdad me decepciono mucho el día que mis padres me corrieron de la casa el día que le dije que será madre , eso nunca se me va a olvidar nunca…..

_-Flash Back -_

_Esta yo y mi mama las dos solas, esperando que mi papa viera a casa, así le de la noticia, mi mama me miraba con una cara de preocupación, yo intentaba tapar mi panza ,ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo , de pronto se hable la puerta y entra a casa saluda a mi mama y a mi. Y se sienta alado de mi madre_

_-Zoe, hija dime que pasa –pregunto preocupada_

_-Mama, tengo algo muy importante que decirte –dije ,miro la cara de ambos y veo su preocupación_

_-¿Qué es?-pregunto preocupado y serio mi papa_

_-Mama, papa estoy…. embarazada-dije mienta las lagrimas salían de mis ojos_

_-¡ ¿Qué?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos_

_-Como estas embarazada Zoe?-me dijo mi mama_

_-Si estoy embarazada-dije mientras me levantó saco la almohada que tapaba mi panza , mis padres miran mi pasan con asombro_

_-¿De cuento estas?-pregunto mi mama_

_-Tres meses- le conste mientra que estaba llorando_

_-Esto es el limite Zoe-me dijo mi papa –Zoe quiero que te vallas de esta casa ya mismo_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dije sorprendida_

_-Porque estas embazada, y yo no quiero una hija embarazada en mi casa-me dijo mi papa muy enojado_

_-Mama…-dije mienta la miraba_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con tu papa –me dijo , nunca me lo espere de mi mama_

_-Mama….-Dije mienta lloraba_

_-Vete de esta casa, yo ya no tengo una hija- me dijo mi papa , que callo como taro de agua fría_

_-Fin de Flash back-_

Me empiezan a caer lagrimas y de pronto siento un gran dolor en estomago , v a nacer mi hijo es el dia ...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito de dolor- ¡Que alguien me ayude ,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_**-Fin De Capitulo-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…. Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo **_

_**Bye-Bye **_

_**PD:no olviden de comentar….**_


	3. El Nacimiento de Takeshi

Espero que les guste , lo hice con mucho amor xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen , todos los derechos recebado por el creado …

Capitulo tres: El Nacimiento De Takeshi

Era un dolor impresionante, estaba sentada en el sofá, me levantó, empiezo a caminar pero siento un dolor insoportable que me hace caer al suelto ,respiro fondo y lo suelto pero eso me hace doler mas ,ya no aguantó , necesito ayuda que sea rápido ,el Takeshi ya quiere nacer

-¡Ah!-grito de dolor miro al suelo, siento que estoy traspirando, las gotas de sudor caen de mi cara, vuelvo a gritar-`¡Ahhh!

Ya no aguanto, ya quiero que nazca que sea aquí o en donde pero que nazca esto es insoportable, escucho que alguien toca la puerta

-Zoe ¿estas bien?-me pregunta una voz, era Liz mi vecina

-¡Liz ayúdame va a nacer!-grito de dolor

-Ya voy Zoe, tranquila – me dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡Rápido!-de nuevo grito

La puerta se abre, entra liz corriendo así a mi, saca una silla, me levanta, me hace sentar en la silla

-¿Ahora que hago?- se pregunto preocupada

-Llama a una ambulancia-le contesto a su pregunto

-Esta…. Bien –dijo, estaba muy nerviosa

_-_Por favor var puede venir una ambulancia, mi amiga va a tener su hijo, venga rápido –dijo liz mientras hablaba por su celular –Tranquila Zoe, ya vendrán

-Bien –le dije con mucho dolor en el estomago

Unos minutos después escucho que la ambulancia se acercaba, ya llegaba el momento que mas esperaba, el nacimiento de Takeshi ….

-Liz trae el bolso que tengo preparado para el parto –le dije a Liz-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Si –dijo liz mientras salía corriendo a la habitación –Toma Zoe

Me dio mi bolso, de pronto se abre la puerta entra dos enfermeros, me ayudan a levantarme y me recuentan en la camilla y me suben a la ambulancia…

_Unos minutos después_

Llegamos al hospital ,rápidamente

me cambian , me dijeron que el sangrado es algo un poco peligro para el bebe ,que lo puedo ….perder ,no quiero ,no quiero perderlo ,si lo pierdo me muero ,es lo único que me queda ,por favor que mi hijo nazca ,no puedo de dejar de pensar esas palabras "lo podes perder a tu hijo" esas palabras me preocupo mucho

-¿Estas lista Zoe?-me pregunto el medico con un poco de miedo

-Si, por favor que mi hijo sobreviva, no lo quiero perder –le dije muy dolorida y preocupada

-Te prometo que el bebe nacerá sano y salvo –me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me miraba

-Esta bien, espero que así sea –le dije mientras le miraba los ojos ,esos ojos eran iguales ,del hombre que amo , iguales a Takuya ,como te necesito Takuya ,me gustaría que estés aquí ,que estés junto a mi , me des tu apoyo ,que me digas que todo estará todo bien y que me …. Amas y que después que el bebe nazca estaremos juntos pero eso no va a pasar, vos no estas conmigo pero tengo que ser fuerte

-Bien vamos Zoe , ya esta todo listo –me dijo el medico

-Si ,¡Ahhh!-grite sentí un dolor que no puedo explicar

-Rápido, puede perder el bebe si sigue a si –dijo el medico a la enfermera

-Si, vamos Zoe aguanta, tu puedes –me dijo la enfermera

-¡Ahhh!-grito de nuevo

Vi comos los médicos miraban con preocupación, cuando abro los ojos veo que ya estábamos en la sala de parto, estoy muy nerviosa, necesito mucho a mi mama y Takuya

-Zoe sentirá un dolor muy fuerte ¿Si?-me dijo el medico mirándome

Le dijo si con la cabeza, de pronto siento un dolor muy fuerte demasiado, como quiero que estés conmigo mama….

le="margin: 0cm 0cm 0pt; tab-stops: 65.25pt;"

-Bien Zoe empuja-me dijo el medico

-¡ Ahhhh!-empujo todo lo que puedo mientras grito es dolor imposible

-Seguí así Zoe-me dijo el medico

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-vuelvo a gritar y empujar

-Dale Zoe, seguí a si –me dijo la enfermera mientras me agarraba de la mano

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-de nuevo grito, seguramente grito por que es mi primera vez que voy a tener un hijo y ese dolor no lo conocía

-Zoe un poco mas y terminamos –me dijo el medico mientras me miraba

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito y empujo con todas mis fuerza ,eso me ase sentar en camilla y después me acusto de nuevo y cierro los ojos de pronto escucho un llanto era de mi hijo

-¡Buahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito mi bebe, abro mis ojos y de pronto sale una lagrima, le cortan el cordón umbilical, agarran una toalla lo limpian y le pone en envuelve con otra toalla y le ponen un corrito de bebe, le da a la enfermera y mientras que ella se me acercaba

-Felicidades Zoe tiene un hijo hermoso-me dijo la enfermera con dulce sonrisa

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz-Hola Takeshi ,soy Zoe tu mama ,bienvenido a este mundo mi amor ,Te amo….

-Zoe lo tenes que llevar a revisar y darle un baño, después te lo damos –me dijo la enfermera

-Claro, tome –le dije mientras le daba a mi bebe –te veo después Takeshi

Unos segundos después siento mucho sueño y me quedo dormida …..

_Unas horas después_

Ya pasaron 2 horas que nació mi hijo , me dijeron que lo están revisando por si tiene una enfermedad espero que no , Todavía no lo puedo creer ,mi hijo nació ,nacióTakeshi , que felicidad pero me siento triste mi familia no tubo conmigo en el parto pero tengo que ser fuerte ,ahora lo mas importante es mi hijo , lo llenare de amor y cariño ,seremos solo los dos ,veo para la puerta , escucho que alguien toca la puerta ,entra una enfermera con mi hijo en sus brazos tapado con una sabana celeste

-Parase que este niño ya quiera ver a su madre –me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

-Yo también-le dije muy feliz espera lo que mas quería en este mundo

-Es muy hermoso –me dijo mientras me lo daba en mis brazos

Me dio mi hijo, veo su carita era hermoso pero tenia los ojos de su padre, era rubio de ojos color chocolate, es muy hermoso…

-¿Mi hijo tiene algo?-pregunte un poco preocupada

-Tranquila, el bebe esta bien nació muy sano, es un niño fuerte y saludable –me dijo ,esas palabras me tranquilizaba ,quería pregúntale algo de mis padres ….

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -pregunte

-Si dime –me dijo mientras me sonreirá

-¿Mis padres vinieron a verme o saber algo de mi y mi hijo? –pregunte curiosa esperaba que la respuesta que sea un si, que vinieron pero cuando la veo, su sonrisa desaparece, muestra un cara de tristeza, bajo la cabeza por unos segundos, después la subió y me dijo

-Lo lamento pero sus padres no vinieron y ni pregunto por ustedes y su bebe –me dijo con tristeza, senti que el corazón se me rompía

-Bueno, seguramente están ocupados por eso no vinieron –dije mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa

-Esta bien, él bebe tiene mucha hambre así que mejor de el pecho ,bueno los dejo solos –me dijo la enfermera –Para que lo haga tranquila

-Si , muchas gracias por todo –le dije con una sonrisa

La enfermera salio de la habitación, dejándome a solas con mi hijo ,entonces veo que mi hijo esta empezando a abrir los ojos

-Hola mi amor-le dije un sonrisa sus ojos iguales a su papa –Como me gustaría que fueras hijo de Takuya, el si te aceptaría y te cuidaría .Cuanto lo estaño, te prometo mi amor que te cuidar y te voy amar, eso esta muy segura

Le doy un beso en la frente, me quedo mirando por unos segundos, después saco mi pecho, empieza a tomar de mi pecho, es algo raro pero lindo a la vez ,lo voy a cuidar por siempre ,ya deseo que me diga mama ,es lo que mas quiero ….

_Cuatro_ _ años después_

Ya pasaron 4 años, del día que nació mi bebe, desde entonces mi vida cambio mucho, me ise Famosa por mis diseño y por modelo .Me fui con mi hijo a vivir en mi propia casa en donde vivo yo y mi hijo, los dos solos, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo_? ,_ Takeshi esta perfecto, ahora esta jugando con sus juguetes ,es un niño muy saludable ,tiene muchos amigos ,pasamos todo el tiempo juntos ,a los 2 años me dijo …mama , llore de felicidad ,era su primera palabra lo abrazo con locura ,bueno pasándola lado triste , mis padres se fueron a vivir en Italia de nuevo ,dejándome sola , me entere que Takeda ,el padre de mi hijo se caso con Amy y que Amy esta embarazada pero eso no importa estoy feliz con mi hijo ,estamos perfecto los dos solos …..

-Mama –me dijo Takesti, me muero cuando me dice mama ,es una felicidad que no se puede explicar

-Dime mi amor-le dije mientras lo miraba

-Solo quiero decirte que Te amo mama, eres la mejor mama de todas ,te amo …mami-me dijo ,ahora si me muero me dijo que me amaba

-Yo también te amo hijito mio, eres las mas importante –le dije muy Alegre –Ven dale un abrazo a mama

Mi hijo se acerco y me dio un abrazo de oso, le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba era muy feliz con mi hijo. hora me pregunto ¿Qué fue la vida de Takuya? ….

_Fin de punto de vista de Zoe_

_Mientras en otro lugar, En Estados Unidos_

-¿Amor te queres casar conmigo?- pregunto muy nervioso un chico castaño de ojos color chocolate, alto, muy guapo

-Claro que si amor, Te amo –dijo la novia muy contenta

-Yo también te amo Britanny –dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a besar a su novia …..

~Fin De Capitulo~

Nos Vemos el próximo capitulo ^^

Comenten por favor! xD

Bye-Bye


	4. ¿Acepto o no acepto?

_**Bueno muchas Gracias a **____**Cristy-chan Por a ver comentado **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ^^…..Que lo disfruten **_

Capitulo cuatro: ¿Acepto o no acepto?

Pov de Takuya

Ya pasaron 9 años de que me ido de Japón, extraño mucho Japón pero echo mi vida aquí en Estados Unidos, los chicos están conmigo, hablo de Kouji, Koichi, Jp y Tommy se vinieron conmigo me hicieron el aguante, estoy muy agradecido con ellos , se preguntaran ¿Que hago en Estados Unidos? , gracias a mi tío que vive aquí, me ayudo a ganar una beca para poder estudiar en el mejor colegio, me viene a los 14 años, no lo van a creer fui el mejor estudiante del colegio, después que termine la universidad, decidí que me quedara a vivir aquí, a los 17 años conocí a Britanny , ella es muy hermosa tiene 23 años igual que yo , de pelo color morocho , ojos grises cristalinos , con un hermoso cuerpo , por esa razón ella es modelo ,ya pasaron 4 meses que le pedí que se casara conmigo , estoy aquí preparándome para mi casamiento que es hoy ,estoy casi listo ,tengo puesto una camiseta blanca con los botones prendidos ,unos pantalones negros ,con zapatos color negro ,mi pelo bien peinado ,una corbata negra , solo me falta el saco , mi saco esta guardado en mi guardarropa , lo abro cuando estaba sacando mi saco se me cae una caja , me agacho para levantar la caja , estaba levantando las cosas que tenia la caja ,miro hacia mi derecha ,cuando veo que algo brilla , tiro mi mano hacia ese brillo ,cuando lo levanto veo que ese brillo era un collar ,el collar es de oro y tiene grabadas unas palabras "_Te amo Takuya"_, entonces lo abro y veo una foto mía y de …. Ella, mi primera novia, la que enamore al pasar el tiempo en el digimundo , la mujer que me robo el corazón , que se llama Izumi Orimoto , mas bien conocida Zoe , me quedo viendo ,mientras que mi lagrimas se están cayendo ,entonces me viene muchos recuerdos de ella , cuando estamos juntos ,era los mejores momentos de mi vida, la extraño ,entonces recuerdo el ultimo día que la vi. Lo recuerdo perfectamente….

_- Flash Back-_

_Yo solo tenía 14 años, me estaba despidiendo de la chica que mas ame o ¿amo? .,estaba en el aeropuerto, la estaba mirando , vi como una las lagrimas se le caían_

_-No llores Zoe –le dije mientras le sacaba la lagrima_

_-Como queres que no llores, te vas – me dijo mientras lloraba_

_-Zoe vos sabes porque me voy- le dije mientras la miraba_

_-ya lo se, vas para poder estudiar-me dijo con poco enfadada_

_-Amor, si queres me quedo, no tengo ningún problema si me quedo –le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_-No no, no y no, yo no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mi culpa , me sentiré muy mal –me dijo enojada_

_-Pero….-le dije_

_-Ningún pero Takuya , tu te vas ,solo quiero que me prometas algo – me dijo mientras le miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes, que me olvidan loco_

_-¿Qué cosa amor?-le pregunte, sin sacarle la mirada_

_-Que volverás y que nunca mas te vas a ir –me dijo , se lanzo a mis brazos , me dio un fuerte abrazo ,yo le correspondí_

_-Lo prometo que volveré y nunca mas nos vamos a separar –le dije, le levanto el mentó , asiendo que me mire y le doy un beso en sus hermosos labios …_

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta, lo odiare quien me entrometerse en mi recuerdo ,

-¿Quién diablos es?-dije molesto

-Soy yo Kouji, ¿puedo pasar?-me pregunto de tras de la puerta

-Si pasa Lobito –le dije , me gusta decirle "lobito" ese apodo le puso Koichi

-Te dije mas de mil veces que no me digas lobito Takuya-me dijo enojado

-ya lo se lobito, jaja-le dije

-¿De que te reís? –me pregunto confundido

-Nunca creí verte de traje Kouji –le dije, llevaba un smoking con camisa blanca, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y chaqueta negra, con una pajarita roja color vino y llevaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

-¿Qué tiene? , yo todavía no puedo creer que te vas a casar – me dijo con una sonrisa, me dio una la palmada en mi espalda

-Si , yo tampoco pero ….-le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-¿Pero que Takuya? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-No estoy muy seguro para casarme con Britanny – le dije mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto, mirándome

-Por estoy –le dije abro mi puño, en donde estaba el collar que me regalo Zoe

-¿Qué tiene que ver este collar?- me dijo confundido

-Este collar, me lo regalo ….- le dije no podia decir el nombre de Zoe

-¿Quién Takuya? ¿Quién te regalo este collar? –me pregunto mirándome

-Zoe , Zoe me regalo este collar , fue el día que me fui …- le dije

_- Flash Back-_

_-Bueno, ya Takuya , si no será mas difícil despedirnos – me dijo mientras de alejaba de mi_

_-Lo se –dije mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo_

_Eran un silencio muy incomodo, levante la mirada, la mire era muy hermosa, todavía no puedo creer que me olvide de ella , no lo puedo creer …_

_Por favor, los pasajeros del avión numero dirección a Estados Unidos, presente en la puerta numero 12 _

_-Bueno Takuya es el adiós, cuídate – me dijo mientras miraba otro lado_

_-Zoe…- le dije, ella paso su mirada a mi, yo rápidamente le doy un beso rápido en sus labios y la tiro a mis brazos_

_-Vos también cuídate ¿Si? – le dije mientras la abrazaba y cerraba mis ojos_

_-Si te lo prometo – me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo - bueno te tiene que ir_

_-Si , bueno adiós – le dije mientras nos separábamos_

_-Cuídate- me dijo con unas lágrimas en su rostro_

_-Vos también cuídate –le dije mientras me deba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, unas lagrimas salían de mi rostro, al pensar que no lo la iba a volver a ver, me rompía el corazón , entonces escucho_

_-¡Takuya!- me grito Zoe , me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a donde esta ella corriendo , ella también se puso a corren hasta que nos pusimos al frente de cada uno – Takuya , te quiero dar algo para mi es algo mas importante_

_-¿Qué es amor? –le dije sentí curiosidad _

_-Esto …- me dijo mientras me daba una caja de color negro_

_-¿Qué es? –pregunte confundido_

_-Ábrelo si queres saber – me dijo mientras me miraba_

_Lo abro , estaba ahí el collar que ella me regalo , es de oro puro y tenia grabados unas palabras que me mataron "Te amo Takuya" , lo levanto de la caja , me lo pongo en mi cuello después lo agarro el collar ya puesto lo miro , después paso la mirada a Zoe_

_-Gracias amor – le dije con una lagrimas en mi rostro_

_-Por nada , es para que nunca te olvides de mi , prométeme que no te vas a olvidar de mi nunca , que volverás ,estaremos juntos , que nunca me dejaras de amar ,que no te vas a olvidar lo que sentís por mi , que siempre me vas a amar , que nunca de olvidaras de mi ,prométemelo por favor Takuya_

_-Lo prometo amor, te prometo todo eso y mucho mas, te lo prometo – le dije mientras me acerca a sus labios, le pongo mis manos en su cintura y ella pones sus manos en mi cuello , era un beso muy apasionado , unos de los mejores que nos dimos en nuestras vidas , ella se separo de mi_

_-Ya te tenes que ir, cuídate mucho amor, Te amo – me dijo mientras lloraba y me acariciaba mi mejilla_

_-Lo haré, Yo también te amo – le dije , la volví a besar muy apasionado_

_-¡Takuya!- me separado de Zoe , me doy la vuelta , miro a mi tío y a los chicos que me estaban esperando_

_-Adiós Takuya , cuídate , Te amo – me dijo Zoe mientras me alejaba de ella_

_-Yo también te amo – le grite mientras corriendo donde estaba mi Tío y los chicos _

_Me doy la vuelta, antes de subir a la escalera, adonde me dirigía al avión, la intente encontrarla con la mirada pero no puede andaban muchas personas, yo iba a cumplir mi promesa , agarro mi collar que me regalo y lo apretó …_

_ -Fin de Flash Back-_

-No cumplí mi promesa, me olvide ella y lo que sentía ella, como puede olvidarme de ella – dije mientras miraba mi collar – no lo puedo creer

-Takuya…-me dijo Kouji , lo miro –Takuya , nadie te va a obligar que te cases con Britanny es tu decisión , y nadie la puede cambiar , solo te digo que sigas a tu corazón , tu corazón no se va equivocar , entonces ¿Te casas o no?

Lo mire a sombrado, no podía creer lo que me dijo, le asiento con la cabeza

-Bien – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ahora levántate, ponente tu saco y vamos a tu casamiento

Le sonrió, me levanto, me pongo y me acomodo mi saco, me veo en el espejo

-¿Vamos? –le dije con una sonrisa, el me asiente, el se levanta de la cama y empezamos a caminar a hasta la puerta, la abro, me dirijo a la iglesia a donde me voy a casar con Britanny….

_Unos minutos después_

Llegamos a la iglesia, estaban todos, mi familia, la de Britanny, nuestros amigos, estaba todas la personas que mas quería en este mundo, me acerco al cura ,le doy la mano y el me la recibe

-Bienvenido Takuya – me dijo el cura con una sonrisa

-Gracias - le dije me doy vuelta mirando a la puerta, para cuando llegue Britanny,

Entonces todos las personas se paran y entonces veo que entra Britanny esta muy hermosa, tenia pelo suelto con una corona sin velo , unos pendientes ,un collar , vestido de palabra de honor con un ramillo de flores blancas antes del comienzo de la falda y cae teniendo dos faldas y terminando con una bien larga , estaba muy hermosa , entro con el brazo de su padre , se acerco , su padre me da una sonrisa y Britanny me agarra del brazo y los dos nos damos la vuelta mirando al cura

-Estamos aquí unidos para a unir a estados maravillosa personas a los ojos de dios , bien , Britanny ¿Aceptas a Takuya Kanbaran como tu esposo?

-Si acepto – dijo muy contenta Britanny

-Bien, ¿Takuya Kambara aceptas a Britanny Takahashi como tu esposa? – me dijo el cura mirándome

-…..- no se que decir me estoy volviendo loco, este collar me izo confundir ¿Qué hago? ¿Acepto o no acepto? , no se que decir o hacer

-Y Takuya ¿Aceptas a Britanny Takahashi como tu esposa?- me volvió a repetir

Lo miro, después a Britanny, me doy la vuelta miro a todas las personas que estaban esperando mi respuesta, después apretó el collar que me regalo Zoe , lo apretó con fuerza

-Yo …..


	5. Un Engaño

**Hoola … como están? …bueno vuelvo con el capitulo cinco …. Faltan cinco** **capítulos para terminar esta historia ^^ y para comenzar una nueva , bueno espero que les guste el capitulo **

_**Digimon no me pertenece igual que los personajes , todos los derechos reservados a su creador ^^ …**_

Capitulo cinco: Un engaño

_-Y Takuya ¿Aceptas a Britanny Takahashi como tu esposa?- me volvió a repetir_

_Lo miro, después a Britanny, me doy la vuelta miro a todas las personas que estaban esperando mi respuesta, después apretó el collar que me regalo Zoe , lo apretó con fuerza _

_-Yo …_

_-_TakuyaKambara ¿Aceptas a Britanny Takahashi como tu esposa? – Me volvió a preguntar ,

No se que responder ,tengo que tomar una decisión rápido , una es cásame con Britanny o la otra de volver a Japón a Buscar a Zoe pero si Zoe se caso , tiene hijos y se olvido de mi , no se que hacer pienso pero no se que responder tengo tomar la mejor decisión ,…. Creo que ya se cual es …

-….Si acep… Acepto –Le dije al cura decidí casarme, aquí haría mi vida con Britanny pero siento que me equivoque pero no importa

-Muy bien, si alguien se opone a este matrimonio hable a hora o calle para siempre – dijo el cura ,

Esta nervioso, quería que alguien digiera yo pero por otro lado que nadie diga nada , estoy muy confundido pero es muy tarde para echarme para atrás , así quedo nadie dijo nada hasta que el cura volvió a hablar

-Muy bien , entonces los declaro marido y mujer –dijo el cura , entonces me miro - Puede besar a la novia

Yo y Britanny nos acercamos lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, cierro mis ojos y los vuelvo a abrir pero esta vez me sale la imagen de Zoe creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero siento mucha pasión , la agarro bien fuerte de la cintura y la atraigo mas cerca de mi , mientras que ella ponía sus manos en mi cuello , empiezo a acariciarle la espalde , escucho muchos aplausos pero mucho , vuelvo a mirar , esta vez miro a Britanny y nos separamos , nos quedamos viendo …

_Meses Después …._

Ya pasaron 3 meses que me case , la fiesta ,la luna de miel , fueron grandiosas pero entro mió sienta mucha culpa no se porque pero la sentía , estoy yendo a mi hogar en donde vivo con Britanny , son las 9 de la noche , estoy demasiado cansado , le dije a Britanny que llegaría a las 12 de la noche pero Salí temprano del trabajo de que trabajo Abogado si piensan que es aburrido a mi no me importa , hace como 3 años que no juego al futbol pero cuando tenga un hijo jugare con al futbol y muchas cosas mas , estoy llegando a la casa , estaciono el coche en la cochera , me bajo de mi auto , abro las puertas con mis llaves , empiezo a caminar , busco a Britanny con la mirada pero no la encuentro escuchó , unos ruidos de la habitaciones , subo las escaleras sin hacer ruido ,mientras me dirigía a la habitación escucho que alguien estaba hablando la voz era de Britanny y decía cosas como estas _"Para , estoy casada , ya tranquilízate un poco" _después escucho una voz de un hombre que decía_ "Ya tranquila , me dijiste que el venia las 12 de la noche , tenemos tipo para hacerlo , no importa que estés casada con ese Estupido" _vuelvo escuchar la voz de Britanny_ " Ya lo se , solo te amo a ti ,si me case con Takuya solo fue por dinero solo por eso , el único hombre que yo amo eres vos " , _cuando estoy frente de la puerta , la abro y la veo a mi "mujer" besándose con otro , el otro la tira en la cama en donde ella y yo dormimos juntos , no me iba a quedar callado ….

-¡Britanny!-grite enojado mas que enojado furioso, los veo que se separaron , los dos se miran me miran a mi y se vuelven a mirar -¿Pero que esto Britanny?

-Takuya yo ….

-Takuya nada, me traiciónate Britanny , como me pusiste hacer estoy , te llene de mucho amor , cariño , te di todo lo querías y así me los agradeces acostándote con otro – le dije furioso

-Takuya te puedo explicar – dijo mientas se acercaba a mi pero yo la esquivo ella me mira con una cara de tristeza

-No demasiado lo que vi y escucho Britanny , yo no quiero saber nada mas de vos , ¿entiendes? , a mi no me importa la casa quédatela así viven con tu amante, pronto presentare el divorcio y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca mas – le dije mientas ella me miraba con una cara que decía_ "no puede ser"_

Me di la vuelta me diría a la puerta pero Britanny venia atrás mió

-Takuya espera, Takuya por favor espera, escúchame –me dijo Britanny pero no le tome importancia

Me subí a mi auto, mientras Britanny me gritara que me quedara y llamándome pero ya no me importa nada de esa mujer es una cualquiera como me pude fijar en ella , me equivoque muy feo , prende el motor de mi auto y empiezo a conducir , porque me case con ella fui un tonto , esa mujer es una ingrata , no tiene perdón de dios , como me pudo hacer esto después de todo lo que ise por ella , pero eso ya no me importa , ahora lo que me importa es divorcia de ella .Ahora en donde me quedare a dormir , mmm creo que tendré que ir al departamento de los chicos espero que estén , pasaron 15 minutos que me fui de esa casa , llego al departamento , estaciono el auto y me bajo. Empiezo a caminar hasta el departamento de los chicos, cuando llego les toco la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz fastidiada

-Soy yo Takuya – le conteste, escucho otra voz mas masculina

-¿Takuya? – escucho una voz dudosa

-Si soy yo , me pueden abrir – le dije cansado de las preguntas tonta de los chicos

Entonces la puerta se abre , veo a los chicos , los cinco me mirando una cara rara , como si tuvieran preguntando que hago aquí

-¿Takuya que haces aquí?- me pregunto Tommy algo confundido

-Solo necesitaba un lugar para dormir –le dije mienta me sentaba en el sofá

-Pero ¿Qué paso con Britanny?- dijo Jp confundido

-No me pregunten por esa- les dije muy enojado ,puse la mano en frente

-¿Pero que paso?- me dijo Koichi mientas se sentaba alado mió

-Pasa que esa me engaño con otro- les dije, mientras miraba al suelo

-¡¿Qué?-me dijeron sorprendidos

-Como escucharon Britanny me engañaba con otro – le dije muy enojado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto Kouji , mientras me miraba

-Los vi y los escuche mientras hablar y los vi. que se besaban –le dije

-Mmm entiendo ¿Ahora que harás? – me pregunto Koichi preocupado

-Y lo mas común divórciame de ella y volver a Japón , para estar con mi familia – les dije mientras los miraba , veo que ellos se miran entre ellos y después me mira a mi

-Solo es por tu familia y por alguien mas – me pregunto Jp

-Es solo por mi familia y nadie mas – les mentí , no era solo por eso y si no también por …. Zoe

-Takuya a quien engañas –me dijo Kouji algo enojado

-Si , ya dinos que queres volver por Zoe – me dijo Koichi mientras me miraba

-A quien puedo engañar, desde que encontré ese collar quiero volver a su lado , la extraño – les dije mientras me paraba hasta la ventana

-Esta bien , nosotros vamos con vos – me dijo tommy mientras se paraba a lado mió

-No , no y no , ustedes hicieron sus vidas aquí , bastante hicieron con venir conmigo-les dije , no solo podía pensar en mi , si no en ellos

-Takuya venimos juntos y nos vamos juntos – me dijo Jp mientras se paraba alado de Tommy

-Si Takuya somos un equipo – me dijo Koichi mientras se paraba y se ponía a lado mió

-Y los amigos siempre deben estar juntos, por eso vamos con vos – me dijo Kouji , mientras se paraba y ponía su mano en mi hombro

-Además queremos ver a nuestras familias y a Zoe – me dijo Jp con una sonrisa

-Es verdad nosotros también extrañamos a Zoe y a nuestras familias – dijo Koichi , mientras me sonría

-En Japón esta nuestras familias, amigas y nuestros seres queridos, Japón es nuestra hogar hay nacimos y ahí vamos a morir –dijo Tommy

-Es verdad, ahora si tenemos que sacar los boletos y armar nuestras maletas – dijo Kouji , mientras me miraba con una sonrisa y ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón

-Esta bien pueden venir conmigo –les dije con una sonrisa que ellos también la respondió con una sonrisa…

_Unos días después …_

Bueno pasaron 3 días desde que me separare de Britanny , me quede en el departamento de los chicos , cuando terminamos de hablar nos fuimos a dormir , fui a buscar mis cosas por suerte no estaba Britanny , saque mis cosas y me fui al departamento .Fui a hacer los papeles de divorcio dicen que en 3 meses ya estaré separado e ella , ayer sacamos los boletos para irnos a Japón , Bueno estamos aquí en el aeropuerto , el avión esta por salir en 3 minutos , nos estamos dirigiendo para tomarlo y irnos por una buena vez de aquí , no tengo nada que hacer aquí ,llegamos le damos los boletos y de la segurita nos miran y nos hace subir , cuando ya estamos en el avión , nos sentamos a mi me toco con Kouji , a Jp y Koichi y Tommy con chico de 17 años , ya no puedo estar sin Zoe , la extraño mucho ,ya no puedo estar sin ella , cuando este frente de ella le diré solo dos palabras , dos siemples palabras pero significan mucho para mi , esa palabras que guarde en mi corazón...Te Amo…Zoe..

**Dejen Reviews , Nos vemos luego ^^**


	6. Dulce y Dolorosos Recuerdos

_**Nuevo capitulo m, faltan cuatro para terminar , espero que les guste , la historia es 100% mia **_

_**Todos los derechos reservados a su creador ^^**_

Capitulo Seis: Dulces y Dolorosos Recuerdos

_El sol brillaba sobre su piel pálida. Zoe le sonrió a su calidez y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del muelle. Ella tomó asiento en el tablero de madera dura, metió los pies en el agua refrescante, y admirado de la tranquilidad serena del mar la llevó. Entonces oyó pasos que se acercaban por detrás, pero antes de dar la vuelta para ver quién era, que alguien estaba sosteniendo una rosa púrpura para ella. Zoe miró hacia arriba y vio a Takuya allí de pie con una sonrisa brillante y las mejillas ligeramente rosado._

_-Esta señora estaba vendiendo y pensé que podría gustarle.-afirmó._

_-Es hermoso, Takuya -. ella lo aceptó y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella. "Gracias"._

_Vio como Zoe admirar la flor girar entre los dedos y después de un momento de silencio, se volvió a Takuya para ver que la miraba con atención, que la hizo ruborizarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él apartó la mirada un tanto nervioso a sí mismo._

_-Usted es tipo de la madrugada de hoy, eso es un milagro.- bromeó._

_- En realidad ... -Takuya se apagó no estaba seguro de decirlo y dejar que las palabras salen por su cuenta,- Los otros no llegan, Zoe-_

_-¿Qué? Es ésta una de sus travesuras? Sabía que había algo sospechoso cuando Kouichi me llamó esta mañana para cumplir con ustedes en la playa - ella resopló. Zoe odiaba cuando los chicos sacó bromas a ella porque no son tan divertidos como ellos pensaban que lo son. -Voy a matarlos!-_

_- Oye, cálmate -. Takuya sonrió y le tomó la mano, - Estoy aquí -_

_Zoe se sonrojar a sentir su calor de sus manos entre las suyas. Ellos han sido mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había tenido las manos como esto antes. Se sintió bien y reconfortante._

_-Tienes razón -. ella suspiró. - Siempre puedo contar con ustedes-,_

_Takuya asintió con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y le soltó la mano. Se endereza la espalda y miró hacia el océano. Vio cómo las ondas de influencia en un ritmo muy suave. Entendía por qué Zoe gusta venir aquí, era relajado y tranquilo aquí. Casi cualquier persona puede olvidarse de sus problemas con sólo mirarlo. También fue el lugar perfecto para decirle que le gustaba._

_Un minuto más tarde, Takuya sentía Zoe inclinar su cabeza sobre su hombro, él apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya. - Zoe? - dijo en voz baja tratando de mantener la calma a lo que estaba a punto de decirle. -Hay una razón por qué los chicos no se presentó.-_

_- Debido a que son un montón de tontos que piensan que son graciosos cuando no lo son. - se echó a reír._

_- Es cierto, pero que no es la razón. - Takuya unirse a la risa y luego su expresión se puso serio. -Tipo II de preguntarles si nos puede dar un tiempo a mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué? - ella lo miró de reunirse con su mirada._

_- Tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos cinco. Y por mucho que te quiero como un amigo, me gusta más que a -. le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo un poco más seguro. -Zoe, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Zoe se quedó mirando mientras que al mismo tiempo, apretar los labios al no escuchar una respuesta rápida. "Está bien si usted no quiere."_

_- Takuya ... -ella acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, como una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Tú también me gustas y me encantaría ser tu novia"._

_- ¿En serio? - parpadeó unos minutos como si él no estaba seguro de lo que oyó._

_Sonríe Zoe darse cuenta de que tiene que dar el primer paso. Ella se inclina hacia adelante tocando sus labios con los suyos propios. Ella envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienza a profundizar el beso, dejando que su lengua entrar en su boca. Que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la acerca a el._

(Fin del Flashback) (Pov De Takuya)

-Takuya , Takuya , Takuya despierta – me decía Kouji mientras me movía

-Hmmp ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte aun dormido

-Estamos llegando a Shibuya- dijo con sonrisa

Me asomo a la ventana del avión, era cierto estamos en unos minutos de aterrizar , Shibuya … el lugar en donde nací , donde crecí , donde viví mil aventura , donde encontré el amor de mi vida … Shibuya mi lugar. Durante los minutos que faltaba para aterrizar , no deje de pensar en ella , el amor de mi vida , en la persona que ame y amo ,siempre estuvo conmigo , en los momentos mas lindos y feos , nunca olvidare el día que nos pusimos de novios , fue hermoso , el la playa los dos solos , en el lugar que le gustaba a Zoe … solo en pensar en ella , siento muchas cosas , amor , dolor , culpa por déjala sola durante estos años , me pregunto una y mil cosas ¿Qué fue de ella? , ¿Se olvido de mi? , ¿Se caso? , ¿Tubo Hijos? ….

"Por favor pónganse los cinturones de seguridad, estamos apunto de aterrizar" – nos informo la muchacha

Ya llegamos , en unas horas estaré de nuevo con Zoe , otra vez juntos como antes …

_(Fin de Pov de Takuya)_

_(Pov de Zoe)_

Era un nuevo día , estaba cansada me pase la noche haciendo diseños para mañana , mañana tengo que viajar a España a Mostar mis nuevos diseños , tengo que preparar las maletas , mías y de Takeshi , si me voy sola con quien dejo a mi hijo , tengo mis amigas pero sin ofender son inmaduras , mis padres están en Italia , no tengo con quien , así que me lo llevo conmigo , bueno no voy hablar con eso , hoy tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer , tengo que ir al preescolar a anotar a Takeshi , ir a al aeropuerto a comprar mis boletos , ir al medico con Takeshi , las cosas que tengo que hacer… me levanto de mi cama , me dirijo a la habitación de Takeshi , abro su puerta , la habitación esta muy desordenada , todo los juguetes tirados por todas partes , la ropa tirada en el suelo , lápices , colores , hojas , libro y otras cosas tiradas en el suelo , era un verdadero desorden ,miro para la cama de Takeshi , el estaba durmiendo tranquilo , es tan lindo cuando duerme , es un amor , sonrió y me hacerlo así el

-Takeshi , Takeshi hijo despierta- le dije mientras lo movía de aquí para allá

-No mami , déjame dormir cinco minutos mas – me dijo el mientras se taba la cabeza con las semanas

-Ningún cinco minutos mas , se me levanta ya mismo – le dije , mientras le saca las sabana

-No quiero – me dijo cruzándose los abrazos

-Así , no se quiere levantar por las buenas se tendrá que levantar por las malas .- dije entonces lo miro , veo que abrió los ojos bien gran – cosquillas

.-No cosquillas no , ya me levanto- me dijo mientras se levanta pero yo lo empujo a la cama y le empiezo hacer cosquillas ,mientras que el se reía

-Eso le pasa por no hacer caso a mama- le dije mientras seguía haciendo cosquillas

-Jaja Para jaja mama para jaja.- me dijo entre risas

-¿Se levantara cuando mama le diga que lo haga? –le pregunte con una sonrisa malvada

-Si cuando tu me lo digas pero no me hagas cosquillas nunca mas- me dijo suplicando

-Esta bien dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – así que te vistes , desayunas , te lavas los dientes y acomoda este desorden

-Noo mami no quiero – me dijo haciéndome carita de perrito

-No va a funcionar- le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien – dijo cruzándose de abrazos

No se porque pero Takeshi tenia algo de Takuya , es la misma personalidad de Takuya eso me encanta en Takeshi porque me hace acordar el amor que perdí hace muchos años atrás , solo en recordar el momento que me dijo que se iría , me parte la alma

_(Flashback)_

_El sol se escondía, ya era de tarde, estaba sentada en una banca frente el mar, estaba en la playa mi lugar favorito , por dos motivos porque me relaja y también porque fue en donde Takuya se me declaro_

_-Zoe – escuche que alguien me llamaba, por esa voz sabia que era Takuya_

_Me doy la vuelta , vi. que venia corriendo ya teníamos 3 años de novios , eso tres hermosos años en donde pasamos por muchas cosas ,momentos románticos , peleas , celos , discusiones , promesas y muchas cosas mas ._

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar a esta hora? – le pregunte no se porque pero en se momento sentía que algo estaba mal_

_-Necesito decir algo muy importante- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado_

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mirándolo a los ojos_

_-Zoe … sabes que te amo demasiado que soy feliz a tu lado , que estos hermosos tres años juntos fueron los mejore de mi vida – me dijo mientras se le caía una lagrima_

_-Si lo se y también sabes que también te amo ,que estoy muy contenta que estemos juntos , estos tres años fueron los mejores porque lo pase a tu lado , cada día , cada noche , cada beso , cada caricia , cada "te amo" , pasamos muchos momentos juntos , malos y buenos pero vos sabes que siempre te voy apoyar en lo que tu quieras y haré lo que sea para que seas feliz – le dije acariciaba su mejilla suavemente_

_-Si lo se , lo se Zoe – dijo mirando para bajo mientras que lloraba_

_-Takuya …¿Dime que pasa? ¿ Por que estas llorando? –le pregunte , era muy raro ver a Takuya llorar , ya que era un chico alegre y sonriente_

_-Zoe… yo …-dijo mirándome_

_-Takuya no des tantas vueltas y dime de una buena vez que pasa- le dije ya molesta_

_-Zoe… me voy...- dijo Takuya mientras lloraba- ¿Zoe?¿ Estas bien?_

_No le respondí, estaba quita y sorprendida ¿Se iba? , el amor de mi vida, se iba , me dije mientras me caían las lagrimas_

_-Zoe escúchame- me dijo Takuya agarrándome de las manos_

_-¿Te vas? –pregunte mientras mis lagrimas caían_

_-Si me voy – me dijo con pena_

_-¿A dónde vas? , ¿Con quien vas? , ¿Por qué te vas? – le pregunte desesperada_

_-Me voy a Estados Unidos , me voy con los chicos y mi tío y me voy por una beca que gane – me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas_

_-¿A Estados Unidos? , ¿Con los chicos? y ¿Una beca? – dije sorprendía , no solo perdía el amor de mi vida ,también mis mejores amigos…_

_-Déjame explicarte , escucha , me gane esta beca gracias al fútbol , mi tío trabaja en un comité de estudiantes en Estados Unidos , el convenció a los demás que vengan a Japón, Shibuya , ellos aceptaron , cuando termine de jugar , ellos me dijeron que están sorprendido como un chico de catorce años jugara tan bien al fútbol , así que me dijeron que la gane , yo estaba feliz pero también me entere que los demás ganaron también becas , Kouji por ser muy bueno en Kendo, Koichi por ser bueno en el baloncesto y Tommy y Jp por tener las mejores calificaciones. Yo le hable sobre vos , que era muy buena estudiante pero ellos dijeron que ya no tenían becas disponibles para ti y cuando me lo dijeron me iba a negar a la beca pero mi papa le dijo que yo aceptaba- dijo Takuya mirando para el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos_

_-…¿Así… que te vas? – pregunte con mucha angustia_

_-Si pero si quieres la rechazo y me quedo contigo , no tengo asegurado que los chicos la rechazan pero yo me quedo contigo – me dijo agarrándome las manos_

_-No… Takuya , es una gran oportunidad para vos … y no quiero que la desaproveches –le dije ,era un dolor muy fuerte que sentía pero tampoco me sentiría nada bien si Takuya deja sus sueños por mi culpa_

_-Pero no quiero dejarte sola- me dijo mirándome a los ojos_

_-No estoy sola estoy contigo- le dije acariciaba su mejilla suavemente_

_-Pero…-me dijo_

_-Ningún pero Takuya- suspire -te esperare por que al vivir tu me enseñaste, te seguiré por que mi mundo quiero darte hasta que vuelvas te esperare Takuya y haré lo que sea por volverte a ver_

_-Zoe yo…-dijo Takuya mientras apretaba sus labios_

_-No, como dije te esperare, mi corazón no te va a poder olvidarte y junto a ti quiero crecer_

_Takuya – le dije_

_-Zoe….solo te diré que te amo demasiado y que eres lo mejor que me paso –dijo mientras unía sus labios contra los míos_

_-También te amo y mucho Takuya- le dije mientras nos uníamos a otro beso pero esta vez con muchas mas pasión como nuestro primer beso….._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

_Pasaron los años yo esperando hasta que vuelva pero se lo prometí , que lo voy a esperar , siempre lo voy a esperar porque entro mió hay una esperanza que el vuelva hacia mi , que estemos juntos para siempre ,junto a mi hijo , que formemos una familia como soñamos , lo voy a esperar , como le dije el "Te Esperare" …_


	7. Nuestro Reencuentro

_**Hooolaaaaaaa ….**_

_**Como están?...tanto tiempo , VOLVI después de un año vuelvo con mis historias , les quiero pedir disculpas porque no actualizar ,la inspiración se fue pero volvió , también las cosas de escuela y del amor o/o no me dejaban actualizar.**_

_**Bien , aquí le dejo el capitulo espero que les guste!**_

Capitulo siete: Nuestro Recuentro

_…Takuya Pov…_

-Hogar dulce hogar-decía Tommy mientras se tiraba arriba del sillón

-Si pero ayúdanos con las cosas Tommy- dijo Koichi mientras cargaba una caja

-jeje Esta bien- dijo mientras agarraba una caja

-No lo puedo creer ya pasaron diez años que nos fuimos de Japón- dijo Jp mirando por todos lado

-Si paso mucho tiempo – le dije sonriendo

-Pero ya estamos en nuestro hogar- dijo Kouji suspirando

-Si, lo único que espero es encontrar a Zoe – les dije mientras dejaba la caja en suelo

-Seguro que sigue viviendo con sus padres-me dijo Kouji mirandome

-O se mudo- dijo Koichi mirándolo a su gemelo

-Si, iré a su casa a pregúntale en donde vive Zoe- le dije

-Mientras nosotros vamos a ver a nuestros padres- dijo Jp sonriendo

-Si, también tengo que ir a ver a mis padres- les dije –pero lo que más quiero es ver a Zoe

-Se nota que la sigue amando- me dijo Tommy sonriéndome

-Como no, fue mi primer amor, la única mujer que amo de verdad- le dije sonriendo

- ¿Y Britanny?- me pregunto Jp

-Me enamore de ella pero ella se enamoro de mi dinero-le dije suspirando

-Sin dudas, estar con Britanny fue una mala decisión- dijo Koichi

-Si pero listo ella es mi pasado, Zoe es mi presente y mi futuro

-Takuya pensaste...si Zoe se caso y tubo hijos y es feliz con ese hombre

-Claro que lo pensé, también pensé que por ahí Zoe nunca se caso y no tiene hijo, que me estuvo esperando todos estos años- les dije

-La mejor forma de saber si Zoe se caso es hablar con ella-me dijo Tommy mirándome

-Eso lo que hare, hablare con ella y volver a su lado- le dije mientras me paraba

-Bueno basta de conversación, que hay que acomodar las cosas- dijo Koichi levándose

-Cierto- dijieron los demás mientras comenzaron a comodar las cosas

_-Unos minutos, unas horas, unos días volveré a tu lado Zoe-pense mientras sonría _

_….Pov de Zoe…_

_-_Takeshi hijo, ¿Donde estas? –pregunte mientras miraba por todos lados

- Aquí estoy –me digo Takeshi mientras salía de su habitacion

-Ah Hijo, estás listo, tenemos un gran día- le dije sonría

- ¿A dónde vamos? –me pregunto confundida

-Primero anotarte en un preescolar, después ir al aeropuerto y a al medico – le dije mientras agarra mi bolso

-¿Para qué ir a preescolar? , ¿Para qué ir al aropueto? y ¿Para qué ir al médico?- me pregunto confundido

-Primero, no se dice aropueto, sino aeropuerto, segundo vamos a al preescolar para que comiences tus estudios, vamos al aeropuerto para sacar los pasajes a España, y vamos al médico que te pongan tu vacuna- le dije mientras saliamos

-Noo quiero ir al preescolar quiero quedarme con vos, todos los días – me dijo triste

-Pero si vas a estar todos los días conmigo- le dije sonriendo

-Pero no quiero estudiar-me dijo cruzándose los brazos

-Hay que estudiar para que tengas un buen futuro –le dije mientras subiendo al auto

Pasaron unas horas fui al preescolar a anotar a Takeshi , ya esta anotado para comenzar primer año aunque al él no le gusta la idea , fuimos al médico , cuando Takeshi vio la Abuja casi se desmayo ,después que le pusieron la vacuna se puso a llorar , me duele ver a mi hijo llorar pero me dolería mas , si se enfermaría , así que por su bien le puse la vacuna , fuimos al aeropuerto con Takeshi , el estaba feliz sabiendo que se iba a subir un avión , al le encanta los aviones , sacamos los pasajes para mañana a la tarde , mi presentación se hacía a la noche , así que está bien .Después de eso nos fuimos a casa , empacamos nuestras ropas , después decidí ir a la playa con Takeshi , a él le gusto la idea porque nunca conoció a la playa y ahí estamos ahora , jugando en agua con hijo …

_…Pov de Takuya…_

-Lo siento pero la familia Orimoto se mudo a Italia, hace cuatro años-me dijo la mucama

-¿Una pregunta la hija del Sr. Orimoto y la Sra. Orimoto, se fue con ellos? –pregunte

-No ,la señorita Orimoto hace 6 años que se fue vivir sola- me dijo

-¿No sabe, en donde vive ella?-pregunte confundido

-Lo siento pero no, desde que se fue no supieron nada de ella –me dijo la mucama fríamente

-Ah, entiendo igual gracias- dije rendido

-De nada, un placer ayudarlo –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Me di la media vuelta cuando de pronto mi telefo empezó a sonar

…Rin...Rin…

-Hola Takuya – escuche la voz de Kouji

-Hola Kouji – le dije mientras caminaba

-¿Hay una noticia de Zoe?-me pregunto

-No me conto que se fue vivir sola hace seis años-le dije

-Mmm que raro- me dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido

-Si Zoe se fue a vivir sola, ella tendría diecisiete años-dijo Kouji

-Tienes razón pero ahora no sé donde esta , ni en donde buscala-le dije confundido

-Pensa Takuya, donde le gusta ir a Zoe- me dijo

-Ella siempre estaba con Amy – le dije

-Eso ve a casa de Amy y pregúntale si sabe donde está Zoe- me dijo

-Está bien, nos vemos Kouji – le dije colgando

-Adiós –dijo

_-Seguir buscando a mi amada- pensé mientras caminaba _

Fui a la casa de Amy me dijeron que Amy se caso y tiene un hijo , me dieron la dirección de la casa de Amy , fui , Amy estaba más bonita que la última vez que la vi pero no más que mi Zoe , estuvimos hablando , me dijo que no sabia mas de ella hace seis años , yo le pregunte porque Zoe se había ido de su casa , ella me dijo que no sabía , le di las gracias y me fui , no sabía dónde estaba Zoe , que paso con ella , solo pensar que algo malo le pudo pasar , me hacía sentir culpable , de pronto me empezó a sonar el teléfono de nuevo

..…Rin…Rin…

-Hola Koichi

-Hola Takuya

-Hay noticias de Zoe

-No Amy dice que no sabe nada de ella

- Que extraño- me dijo confundido

-Si, solo pensar que algo malo le paso, me hace sentir culpable

-Vos no te la culpa Takuya -

-Si tengo la culpa, no tenía que haberme ido, tenía que quedarme con ella-dije arrepentido

-Takuya eso ya pasó, no hay vuelta atrás- me dijo

-Lo sé pero ¿A donde la busco a ahora?- le pregunte

-No sé, Takuya te conviene descansar- me dijo

-No, hasta que encuentre a Zoe – dije negando

-Takuya , con los chicos nos vamos a la playa, ¿Qué quieres venir?- me pregunto

-No se- dije confundido

- Takuya, tiene que tranquilarte un poco –me dijo preocupada

-Está Bien-le dije rendido

-Nos vemos ahí, en 15 minutos-me dijo

-Está bien, adiós- le dije

-adiós Takuya- me dijo y después colgó

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos , estaba en la playa buscando a los chicos , no los encontraba , los busque por todas partes , ni un rastro de ellos , suspiro y me siento en una banca que estaba frente al mar. Pensaba en donde puede estar, que le paso , porque se fue de su casa , me levante y empeze a caminar. Mientras caminaba , pensaba que iba a decirle a Zoe cuando la viera pero de pronto escucho un niño llorar , me acerco al niño..

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-le pregunte al niño

-Me…perdí – me dije mientras se limpiaba los ojos

-¿Te perdiste? –lo miraba con dolor

-Si, hace un rato perdí a mi mami, no la encuentro-me dijo mientras le caían unas lagrimas

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo a buscarla-le dije dándole una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto el niño mirándome con una sonrisa

-Claro, vamos-le dije mientras le agarraba la mano

-Gracias –me dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada pero dime ¿como es tu mama?-le pregunte al nene

-Es rubia, tenia puesto un vestido y con un sombrero blanco –me dijo instando recordar

-Bien, vamos a buscarla –le dije mientras caminamos

Estuvimos caminando casi media hora y no la encontramos , buscamos por todas parte , ni un rastro de su madre , mire al niño , se notaba en su rostro que tenía miedo , seguimos buscando pero nada , así que volvimos a la banca en donde estuve , nos sentaba y el empezó a llorar

-No llores, vamos a encontrar a tu mama – le dije límpiensele las lagrimas – no me dijese tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Takeshi… Takeshi Orimoto – dijo el niño mientras lloraba

-¿Ori…Orimoto?- dije sorprendido, seria la misma, ¿sería mi Izumi?

-Si ¿por qué? – me pregunte curioso el niño

-Por nada, dime como se llama tu madre- le pregunte aun sorprendido

-¡Mama!-grito y salió corriendo el niño

Me doy vuelva y no lo podía creer era…. Zoe….mi Zoe, esta…muy hermosa, está muy cambiada, no lo puedo creer después de tantos años la vuelvo a ver…pero Zoe es madre…entonces se caso

-Mami ese hombre me ayudo a buscarte – escuche decir a Takeshi con alegría

Zoe levanta la mira y me mira, me quedo paralizado por sus hermosos ojos verdes, ella empezó a caminar hace mi, ¿Sera que Zoe me reconoció? Me pregunte

-Hola…muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo – me dijo Zoe con su voz dulce y tierna, que cada vez que la escucha más me enamoraba

-De…na…nada, fue un placer – dije nervioso

-Bueno…..Takeshi dale las gracias a este hombre – dijo Zoe mirando a su hijo

Ella no me reconoció… por ahora

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi mama- dijo con una sonrisa que era igual a la de Zoe

-De nada, como le dije a tu madre-miro a Zoe-fue un placer

-Bueno…. ¿Nos vamos a casa Takeshi?

-Si Mami – dijo el niño agarrándole la mano y se da la vuelta y me mira- Hasta Luego

-Eh… si hasta luego-dije decepcionado pero no la iba dejar ir – Señorita

-¿Si, que necesita?- me pregunto con su voz dulce dándose la media vuelta

-He... puedo saber su nombre –le pregunte , obvio ya sabía que era ella

-Claro… me llamo Izumi Orimoto... y usted – me pregunto curiosa

-Izumi… Orimoto – pensé- Me llamo…. Takuya, Takuya Kanbara

_…Pov de Zoe…_

-¿Takuya…Kanbara?- le dije Sorprendida , no lo podía ser era Takuya estaba de vuelta

-Si Zoe… soy Takuya…Kanbara… tu Taki – me dijo levantándose

_-Era el... Takuya volvió, como él me lo prometí, no lo puedo creer después de tantos años el volvió, no puedo evitar llorar de alegría, volvió… volvió mi Taki –_ pensaba mientras se me caía las lagrimas

-¿Mami, vos y él se conocen?- me pregunte confundido mi hijo , mirándome a mi y a Takuya a la vez

Cierto el estaba testigo de _Nuestro Reencuentro….._

_**Espero que le allan gustado ,después de un año la actualize**_

_**Takuya: No la actualizaba porque sos perezosa ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Callate , la culpa la tiene la escuela ¬¬u**_

_**Takuya: vos cuando no echándole la culpa a la escuela , vos tenias a pachorra**_

_**Yo: Ok tienes razón ,Pachorra vive conmigo no me deja hacer nada**_

_**Takuya: Que bien dices mentira a nuestro publico**_

_**Yo: cállate! **_

_**Takuya: Mentirosa**_

_**Yo:Callate!**_

_**Yo: cállate! **_

_**Takuya: Mentirosa**_

_**Yo:Callate o te saco la historia y hago que Zoe se case con otro**_

_**Takuya: "se calla"**_

_**Yo: bien ¬¬ "suspiro" ahora comenzare con el capitulo ocho , les quiero decir que ustedes pueden decidir que puedo poner el final , quiero que participen en mi historia , en el hermoso final , asi que cuando comente pongan lo que quiere que pase el final n.n**_

_**Buenos Nos Vemos En El Próximo Capitulo!**_

_**By:Akira Orimoto…**_


	8. Recordando El Pasado

_**Hoola, Estoy Aquí De Vuelta Con Este Capitulo Nuevo!**_

_**Ya Falta Muy Poco Para Terminar Esta Historia n.n , Tengo Nuevas Ideas Que Puedo Poner **_

_**Buenos Les Dejo Que Lean Este Nuevo Capitulo **_

_Capitulo Ocho: Recordando El Pasado _

…_Pov de Zoe…_

_-¿Takuya…Kanbara?- le dije Sorprendida, no lo podía ser era Takuya estaba de vuelta_

_-Si Zoe… soy Takuya…Kanbara… tu Taki – me dijo levantándose_

_-Era el... Takuya volvió, como él me lo prometí, no lo puedo creer después de tantos años el volvió, no puedo evitar llorar de alegría, volvió… volvió mi Taki –__pensaba mientras se me caía las lagrimas_

_-¿Mami, vos y él se conocen?- me pregunte confundido mi hijo, mirándome a mí y a Takuya a la vez_

_Cierto el estaba testigo de__Nuestro Reencuentro…._

-Taku..Takuya-Dije mientras caían mis lágrimas,

Ya no podía aguantar ,corrí y saltes en sus brazos , lo abrase , el me correspondió , me sentía muy bien en sus brazos , mis lagrimas caían , no lo podía creer el estaba aquí de nuevo conmigo , ya habían pasados muchos años desde que se fue , ahora sabia que el estando aquí todo iba a cambiar , todo será mucho mejor con él y mi hijo , en este momento era muy feliz

-Taku…Takuya-le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Dime Zoe-me dijo mientras me tenía en sus brazos

-Quiero que me prometas algo-le dije-Por favor no te vayas nunca más, te lo pido, no me dejes sola, nunca mas

-Te lo prometo y muchas cosas más –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo-Vine para quedarme

-Takeshi Hijo- dije mientras me separaba de Takuya

-Dime Mami- dijo Takeshi mirándome confundido

-Puedes ir jugar por hallar, que quiero hablar a sola con Takuya-dije con una sonrisa

-Claro que si mami – me dijo y se dio la vuelta y se fue a jugar con la arena

-Tenemos mucho que hablar Takuya- le dije mirándolo seriamente

-Sí, Ven Sentaste –me dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca en frente el mar

Me senté estamos ahí juntos de nuevo , después de tanto tiempo volvimos al mismo lugar , el lugar que nos pusimos de novio , donde comenzó nuestra historia amor , el mismo lugar donde comenzó mi sufrimiento cuando me dijo "Me voy" y ahora esta banca , frente al mar , fue donde nos volvimos a ver , donde estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo .Miro a mi izquierda , estaba ahí el , jugando con sus dedos , mirando el suelo , es tan hermoso , aunque paso mucho tiempo , nunca lo deje de amar como la primera vez

-Zoe…- dijo Takuya mientras miraba al suelo

-¿Qué Pasa? – le pregunte curiosa mirándolo

-Te puedo preguntar- me dijo aun mirando el suelo

-Claro, Dime – le dije mirando al mar las olas influencia en un ritmo muy suave, era tan hermoso, como amaba estar en este lugar, siempre me relajaba

-Zoe vos tenes un hijo entonces...vos… ¿Te casas…cásate?-me pregunto con seriedad mirándome

-Mmm, No no me case- dije negando con la cabeza

-¿Y el padre de Takeshi?- me dijo mirándome sorprendido

-Es un desgracio, no quiero saber nada de él – le dije mientras me caía una lagrima al recordar todo lo que sufrí por su culpa

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-me pregunto sorprendido

-Me…dejo por mi mejor amiga – le dije con tristeza

-¿Por Amy?- me dijo sorprendido y mirándome

-Si, por ella, ellos me traicionaron aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada- le dije mientras las lágrimas me caían, me causa mucho dolor recordar lo que pase por la culpa de ambos

-No puedo creer, ella siempre me dijo que daría todo por vos, que era como su hermana- me dijo sorprendido

-Si pero ella me traiciono, se fue con el padre de mi hijo y el día de hoy ella está casada con el, esperando un hijo-le dije con dolor

-Aun no lo puedo creer – dijo Takuya sorprendido- Zoe ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Lo conocí cuando comenzaron la clases- le dije mirándolo

_~Flash Back~_

_Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se fue Takuya con los chicos, hoy comenzaban las clases era muy raro para mí, No tenía a Takuya ,ni a los chicos por una parte me sentía sola , como una parte mía se fue con Takuya , por suerte me quedaba Amy , mi mejor amiga , ella es como una hermana para mi , siempre estuvo conmigo en todo , en las buenas y malas .De pronto escucho el ruido de la campana , era el momento de entrar a clases , tenía la primera hora literatura , me di cuenta que llegaba tarde , así que me largue a correr rápidamente pero de pronto me tropiezo y me caiga arriba de otra persona , estamos los dos tirados…_

_-Ah mi cabeza- me dije mientras me las rascaba la cabeza después del golpe_

_- A ver déjame ayudarte – me dijo el muchacho mientras se paraba y me daba la mano_

_-Gracias- le dije mientras agarraba su mano , entonces le mire sus ojos celestes , era como mar , me que hipnotizada con sus ojos y su bonita sonrisa, lo miro de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba , es un chico muy guapo , esos hermosos ojos celestes que brillan y esa cabello morocho , con cuerpo muy lindo y esa sonrisa hermosa_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto preocupado_

_-Si, estoy bien ¿y tú?- le dije sin dejar mirar sus hermosos ojos_

_-Me encuentro bien, gracias –me dijo el con esa sonrisa maravillosa_

_-Discúlpame, venia corriendo y me tropecé, lo lamente de verdad-le dije muy apenada_

_-No está bien, fue un accidente-me dijo sonriéndome-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Me llamo Izumi pero me podes decir Zoe-le dije sonriendo_

_-Muy bonito nombre como vos –me dije me agarro la mano y me beso la mano_

_-¿Y …y..El tu…tuyo?-le dije sonrojada _

_-Takeda , un gusto conocerte Zoe- me dijo sonriendo_

_-Lo mismo digo- le dije mas sonrojada _

_-Dime ¿A dónde te ibas con tanta prisa?- me pregunto curioso_

_-A clases que es estoy llegando tarde por eso me puse a correr- le conteste_

_-¿Qué clases ibas?- me pregunto sonriendo_

_-Literatura salón 3°B –le conteste sonriéndole_

_-Ah yo también, ¿Vamos Juntos?- me dijo sonriéndome _

_-Si claro- le dije mientras miraba sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Entonces nos fuimos juntos._

_~Fin del Flashback~_

-Paso el tiempo , yo me estaba enamorando , estaba fascina con esos ojos , su sonrisa , unas semanas el me pidió para salir , le dije que si , entonces nos pusimos de novios , estamos muy felices juntos , me estaba enamorada de él , paso el tiempo y yo me entregue al él , dos meses después me entere que estaba embarazada , cuando se lo iba a contar , el me dejo por mi mejor amiga y le conté que estaba embarazada pero al él no le importo , mis padres cuando supieron que estaba embarazada me echaron mi casa , dejándome sola y embaraza- le dije a Takuya mientras las lagrimas caían

-Zoe…-dijo Takuya mientras me abraza

-Desde que te fuiste mi vida fue un infierno—le dije ya no aguantaba, me puse a llorar

-Zoe me siento tan culpable-me dijo Takuya culpable

-No Takuya Tu no tiene la culpa – le dije limpiándome las lagrimas- dime ¿Qué paso en Estados Unidos?

-Yo…me case…case con otra- me dijo Takuya mientras miraba para otro lado

Yo no lo podía creer, Takuya casado con otra, en ese momento me callo el mundo enzima mio , estaba casado con otra, seguramente feliz con ella

-¿Sos feliz con ella? Le pregunto triste mirando para el suelo, se que iba a dolor la respuesta

-No...Nos vamos a divorciar-me contesto serio

Me quede sorprendida, Takuya se caso y se divorcio pero una parte mía está feliz que el está por divorciar

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mirando sus hermoso ojos que me hipnotizaban

-Ella…tenia un amante- dijo Takuya mirando al suelo

-Es una tonta- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cachete

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-Porque no supo apreciar a un buen y hermoso hombre como tu – le dije dándole una sonrisa

Nos quedamos mirando , nos estamos acercando poco a poco ,sentía su respiración , mientras nos acercamos nuestros ojos cerraban , sus labios estaban tocando los mío, nos unimos en un beso , al principio tierno y dulce pero al pasar los segundo el beso se puso pasional , puse mis manos en su cuello y el las suyas cintura , me sentía tan bien , extrañaba sus besos , era un beso muy apasionado , después nos separamos , nos quedamos mirando , el me sonrió , yo le sonreí , nos abrazamos … después nos separamos y Takuya me conto todo lo que le paso en Estados Unidos , Como conoció a Britanny , su mujer , sentí un poco de celos al pensar que esa mujer fue la esposa de Takuya ,después que me conto su historia ,nos abrazamos , nos quedamos mirando al mar , mientras el sol se escondida , era una hermosa tarde junto al amor de mi vida y mi hijo , este momento nunca se me va a olvidar , nos miramos y nos unimos en otro dulce beso…

_**Buenos espero que les hallan gustado, este capítulo lo saque de un sueño que tuve anoche . no olviden de comentar ,los que leen la historia mia "El Pacto" muy pronto la voy a actualizar n.n**_

_**DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y TERMINA LA HISTORIA~~**_

_**By:Akira Orimoto**_


	9. Una Noche De Pasion

_**Hooola…**_

_**Bueno estoy aquí para dejarle otro capítulo nuevo n.n, les quiero informar que en este capítulo tendrá Lemon, yo solo advierto, van ustedes si lo quiero o no leer n.n**_

_**Bueno que lo disfruten…**_

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-¿Sos feliz con ella?- Le pregunto triste mirando para el suelo, se que iba a dolor la respuesta_

_-No...Nos vamos a divorciar-me contesto serio_

_Me quede sorprendida, Takuya se caso y se divorcio pero una parte mía está feliz que él está por divorciar_

_-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mirando sus hermoso ojos que me hipnotizaban_

_-Ella…tenia un amante- dijo Takuya mirando al suelo_

_-Es una tonta- le dije mientras le acariciaba el cachete_

_-¿Por qué?- me pregunto_

_-Porque no supo apreciar a un buen y hermoso hombre como tu – le dije dándole una sonrisa_

_Nos quedamos mirando , nos estamos acercando poco a poco ,sentía su respiración , mientras nos acercamos nuestros ojos cerraban , sus labios estaban tocando los mío, nos unimos en un beso , al principio tierno y dulce pero al pasar los segundo el beso se puso pasional , puse mis manos en su cuello y el las suyas cintura , me sentía tan bien , extrañaba sus besos , era un beso muy apasionado , después nos separamos , nos quedamos mirando , el me sonrió , yo le sonreí , nos abrazamos … después nos separamos y Takuya me conto todo lo que le paso en Estados Unidos , Como conoció a Britanny , su mujer , sentí un poco de celos al pensar que esa mujer fue la esposa de Takuya ,después que me conto su historia ,nos abrazamos , nos quedamos mirando al mar , mientras el sol se escondida , era una hermosa tarde junto al amor de mi vida y mi hijo , este momento nunca se me va a olvidar , nos miramos y nos unimos en otro dulce beso…_

_Capitulo Nueve: Una Noche De Pasión _

_…Pov De Takuya…_

_-Takuya, Takuya –escuche gritar a una voz conocida_

_-Mmm- dije separándome de Zoe mientras me daba la vuelta_

_Los vi eran los chicos que venian corriendo hacia a mi…_

_-Chicos…-dije susurrando mientras me paraba _

_-¿Takuya donde rayos te metiste?- me pregunto enojado Kouji_

_-Jejeje Perdón, es que me quede con alguien- les dije sonriendo_

_-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido Kouichi_

_-Con ella- les dije mientras daba la media vuelta mirando a Zoe que se paraba _

_ -Zoe...- dijeron susurrando los chicos sorprendidos_

_-Chicos – grito Zoe mientras corría y se tiraba los brazos de Tommy _

_-Zoe, Volviste – dije Tommy aun sorprendido mientras la abrazaba_

_-Si volví para quedarme- dijo mientras separaba – Jp…_

_-Zoe- grito Jp abrazándola – Te extrañe mucho _

-Yo también Jp, me hacían tanta falta- dijo Zoe abrazándolo

Zoe se separo de Jp, me di cuenta que le caían las lagrimas, ella se las limpio mientras se tiraba en los brazos de Kouji y Kouichi

-Como extrañe a los gemelos más lindos del mundo – dijo abrasando a los dos

-También te extrañe Zoe, me siento tan bien de volverte a ver – dije Kouichi sonriendo

-Aunque no lo creas yo también Zoe, nos hacías mucha falta- dijo Kouji sonrojándose

-Bueno, Bueno muchos abrazos ustedes- le digo sonriendo

Zoe se separo de Kouji y Kouichi sonriendo, ella se me acerco, me abrazo mientras me inclino y la besaba

-A bueno, veo que ustedes ya juntos de nuevo- dijo Tommy sonriendo

-Si pero estaba vez es para siempre, nadie y nada no nos van a separar de nuevo – dije mientras me inclinaba de nuevo y la besaba

-Ah chicos les quiero presentar a alguien – dijo Zoe separándose mientras sonreía

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los chicos curioso

-Ya lo verán – dijo Zoe dándose la vuelta – Takeshi, Takeshi

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que apareció Takeshi corriendo hacia a Zoe…

-¿A dónde estuviste? – pregunto Zoe agachándose frente de su hijo

- Fui a jugar con un niño de ahí –dijo Takeshi apuntando el dedo para izquierda donde estaba un niño con su padres

-Está Bien, amor te quiero presentar a unos amigos mío – le dijo Zoe sonriendo mirando a los chicos

-¿Amigos tuyos? – me pregunto confundido

-Si Amor – le dijo Zoe parándose mientras le agarraba la mano –Chicos, les presento a…Takeshi...mi hijo

-¿¡Tu que!-gritaron los chicos sorprendidos

-Mi hijo Takeshi –dijo Zoe con un poco de nervio

- ¿Mami ellos son tus amigos?- pregunto confundido apuntando a los chicos

-Si Amor son mis amigos, tus tíos... – le dijo Zoe sonriendo - ¿Y? no me van a decir nada

-No sé...que te…puedo decir- dijo Jp sorprendido

-Tu hijo, es tu hijo – dijo Tommy aun sorprendido

-Si mi hijo, mi gran razón de vivir –le dijo Zoe sonriendo

-Es un niño muy lindo – dijo Kouichi sonriéndole

- ¿Pero…quien es el padre?- pregunto Kouji

Zoe se le fue la sonrisa, poniendo una cara de tristeza, agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo

-Perdón Zoe, no tenia que preguntar – dijo Kouji dándose cuenta de la mirada de Zoe

-Chicos es una larga historia- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Está bien Zoe si quieres nos cuente- dijo Jp

-No está bien Chicos pero como dijo Takuya es una larga historia para contar – dijo Zoe dándole una sonrisa

-Bueno Zoe está bien cuéntame cuando quieras – le dijo Jp abrazándola

-Zoe y tu hijo ¿quieren ir a comer con nosotros? – pregunto Kouichi sonriéndola

-Claro nos encantaría – respondiendo Zoe

Con los chicos y Takeshi nos fuimos de la playa a un restaurante que quedaba cerca, nos pusimos hablar de muchas cosas que nos paso, momentos divertidos, momentos tristes, momentos de alegría. Pasaban las horas con los chicos, nos estábamos riendo felices, se hico de noche.

Entonces los chicos se fueron a nuestro departamento , me fui a acompañar a Zoe y Takeshi a su casa , me sorprendí al ver lo enorme casa que viva Zoe , ella me invito a ver una película en su casa , acepte , su casa era muy enorme por dentro , muy buen decorado ,me senté el sofá frente al televisor , Zoe puso una película , nos quedamos mirando junto a Takeshi . Seguimos viendo la película entonces desvió la mirada y miro a Takeshi que se había quedado dormido, bajo mi mirada a ver a Zoe abrazada a mi brazo…

-Zoe...- le dije mirándola

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto levantando la mirada

-Takeshi se quedo dormido- le dije susurrando para que no se despierte

-Oh, mejor lo llevo a su habitación – me dijo mientras se paraba

-No deja, lo llevo yo, vos decime donde está su habitación –dije mientras me levantaba

Levantaba a Takeshi de el sillón, Zoe iba caminando frente mío dirigiéndome donde estaba la habitación, Zoe abre la puerta, se dirige a la cama, abrece la sabana recuesto a Takeshi en la cama, lo tapo con la sabanas, Zoe le da un beso en la frente, yo estaba saliendo de la habitación de Takeshi, entonces sentía a Zoe que se acercó por detrás y me abrazó con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, la cara hundida entre los hombros.

-Te Amo- me dijo con Su voz delicada

Di la vuelta y tomó a la niña en sus brazos. La miró a los ojos esmeraldas. Muy lentamente me inclinó hacia abajo, toco los labios de ella. La besó apasionadamente, mi lengua corriendo sobre la de ella. Zoe deslizó me envolvió con sus brazos sobre mi cuello, la besó de nuevo. Mi mano le recorrió la espalda. Tenía ganas de sentir la piel suave por debajo de su camisa. Me separó por un momento…

-¿Está seguro que desea esto, Zoe?, Hoy nos vimos de nuevo después de tantos años, no quiero que piense que quiero hacerlo ya - le pregunte mirándole a los ojos esmeraldas

Zoe me besó el cuello…

-Si Takuya, lo quiero hacer, estuve esperando mucho tiempo por esto -me dijo mientras se inclinaba y me besaba

Entonces la levantó, Zoe envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, La llevo a su habitación, cierro la puerta, la tire en la cama, me subí a ella, la besaba apasionadamente…

-Eres terriblemente hermosa-le dije mientras me inclinaba y la besaba

Empiezo a desabrochar la prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo siguió el movimiento de esas manos, maravillándome con cada porción de piel blanca que dejaba entrever, estaban sus pechos al aire no tarde mucho en caer sobre los pechos de ella, lamiendo suavemente los pezones endurecidos de Zoe, Con mi otra mano iba descendiendo por su ombligo hasta llegar a su vientre.

Me levanto a mirar el precioso tesoro que tenia frente mío... que solo era para mí y para nadie más, sin pensarlo yo también se despojo de mis prendas.

Me tirarse sobre Zoe, besándola apasionadamente mientras que jugaba con uno de sus pezones, Zoe abrió lentamente las piernas, al ver esto me acomodo entre ellas, con un solo toque pude evitar dejar escapar un jadeo.

Mi miembro cual se encontraba en la intimidad de Zoe, se bañaba con los jugos que ella desprendía, otorgándole placer. Los suspiros y jadeos envolvieron el ambiente, creando una situación extremadamente erótica, fui introduciendo lentamente en ella.

Yo quería envestirla pero yo la amo y no quiero hacerle ningún daño, entonces comienzo una danza de movimientos lentos y acompasados, que fui aumentando de velocidad gradualmente, dejando salir altos gritos de placer y así seguiremos un buen rato…

Zoe se movió , dejando salir mi miembro dentro suyo , ella me sonrió , yo le devolví la sonrisa , entonces me deje caer en la cama Zoe se subió arriba mío , ella se inclino tocando mis labios , sus besos empezaron a bajar hasta mi cuello , mientras que una de su mano subía y bajaba en mi pecho , desde mi cuello ella pensó a bajar hasta mi pecho , besándolo , acariciando ,paso su lengua por cada lugar de mi pecho , siguió así hasta mi miembro. Un rato después Zoe se subió arriba de mi miembro, haciéndolo entrar nuevamente en su vagina, empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, puse mis manos en su cintura, haciendo entrar por completo, dentro de mi cuerpo sentía placer que cada segundo que pasaba iba aumentando, Zoe seguido hace por rato…

Zoe se bajo de arriba mío , me levante y me tire arriba de ella , la bese con mucha pasión el cuello de Zoe , dejándolo salir unos gemidos de ella , mis besos bajaron hasta su pecho , mientras besaba uno de sus pechos con una mano mío acariciaba un pezón , seguí hasta bajo , metí mi lengua dentro de su obligo , haciéndola girar por completo , mientras que mis dedos tocaban la vagina , saco mi lengua , me levanto y la miro , ella me sonrió , yo le devolví la sonrisa , unos minutos más tarde , me dejo caer en la cama alado de ella , ella pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho , le acaricio su cabello

-Te amo – le dije mientras le besaba frente

-También te amo Takuya- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, quedándose dormida

Este momento nunca se olvidare, aunque no fue mi primera, ni la de Zoe, para nosotros es nuestra primera vez, una noche que mostramos nuestros sentimiento, en donde nos dejamos llevar por el placer, la pasión y especialmente el amor...

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado , a mi mucho no me gusto pero bueno , no es muy bueno el lemon pero a mí me gusto como me quedo ,No piensen mal jejeje n.n, les pido mil perdón por no actualizar antes …**_

_**Bueno me despido, nos veremos en el ULTIMO CAPITULO**_

_**Nos Vemos…!**_

_**By: Akira Orimoto….**_


	10. ¿Un Final O Un Nuevo Comienzo?

_**Bueno ….Primero quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar antes pero andaba ocupada , por el colegio ya estaba terminando las clases , ahora estoy de vacaciones , además tuve un problema , les confesare la historia "Antes de Tiempo" cuenta mi historia porque yo estaba embarazada , estaba muy feliz con el padre de mi hija pero él era muy celoso y termino todo mal .El pensó que tenía otro y por eso me golpeo , tras ese golpe perdí el embarazo , no tenía ganas de nada pero con el tiempo fui mejorando lo que paso , espero que entienda que la pérdida de un hijo no es fácil de superar.**_

_**Bueno otra cosa, seguir e la historia "Antes de Tiempo", espero que la termine este año, como saben hoy es el último capítulo de esta historia por muchas cosas no la eh terminado, fueron 3 años largo de la: p bueno espero que me perdone y les guste este capítulo, muy pronto una nueva historia llamada "La niña de mis ojos" una historia de amor de padre e hija **_

_**Bueno espero que le guste el ultimo capitulo, ustedes si quieren una secuela ponga en el comentario, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia de verdad muchas gracias, nos seguiremos viendo en "Antes De Tiempo".**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo **_

_En EL Capitulo Anterior…._

_Zoe se bajo de arriba mío , me levante y me tire arriba de ella , la bese con mucha pasión el cuello de Zoe , dejándolo salir unos gemidos de ella , mis besos bajaron hasta su pecho , mientras besaba uno de sus pechos con una mano mío acariciaba un pezón , seguí hasta bajo , metí mi lengua dentro de su obligo , haciéndola girar por completo , mientras que mis dedos tocaban la vagina , saco mi lengua , me levanto y la miro , ella me sonrió , yo le devolví la sonrisa , unos minutos más tarde , me dejo caer en la cama alado de ella , ella pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho , le acaricio su cabello_

_-Te amo – le dije mientras le besaba frente_

_-También te amo Takuya- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, quedándose dormida_

_Este momento nunca se olvidare, aunque no fue mi primera, ni la de Zoe, para nosotros es nuestra primera vez, una noche que mostramos nuestros sentimiento, en donde nos dejamos llevar por el placer, la pasión y especialmente el amor..._

_**Capitulo 10: ¿Un Final o Un Nuevo Comienzo?**_

_**: POV DE ZOE:**_

Paso un año desde que Takuya y yo nos reencontramos, fue el mejor año que tuve, todo lo que perdí lo recupere, al amor de mi vida que es Takuya, mis mejores amigos Kouji, Kouichi, Jp y Tommy, Tengo un hijo hermoso Takeshi y aun yo no lo puedo creer mis padres me han perdonaron. Fue un gran momento no saben la felicidad que sentí, cuando los vi, no puede dejar de llorar, los extrañaba mucho aunque ellos me echaron de casa, a mi no me importo, igual los seguí amando porque sé que un día tarde o temprano me iban a perdonar y paso…

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Estaba en casa limpiando cuando de pronto escuche un que alguien tocaba la puerta, me fui directamente abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al verlos ahí _

_-Mama...Papa- dije mientras las lágrimas caían _

_Ellos se cruzaron miradas _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida _

_-Venimos a hablar contigo Izumi – me dijo mi mama con tristeza _

_-¿Hablar de qué? Pensé que ya no les interesaba que estaba muerta para ustedes desde que me echaron de casa – les dije enojada_

_-Te venimos a pedir perdón – me dijo mi papa mientras lloraba _

_Nunca me gusto verlos llorar , vi en sus mirada que de verdad estaban arrepentidos …_

_-Pasen, hablemos adentro – le dije mientras los hacía pasar_

_-Temes una casa muy bonita – mi dijo mi mama con sonrisa_

_-Gracias , ¿Quieren algo para tomar? – les pregunte _

_-No , no nada , Gracias – me dijieron ambos mientras se sentaban en el sofá_

_Pasaron los minutos y estábamos en un silencio muy incomodo …hasta que mi mama hablo_

_-Te queremos pedir disculpas , estubumis mal cuando te echamos , vos nos necesitabas y nosotros te dimos la espalda , perdón hija – dijo mientra se arrodillaba frente mio y me agaraba la mano –perdón hija , mil perdón _

_-Zoe como dijo tu mama, estuvimos muy mal, pero entendenos, eras nuestra única hija, la luz de nuestros ojos y que te embarazes a esa edad fue muy doloroso para mi hija, estamos muy arrepentidos por eso, venimos y te pedimos perdón, que nos perdones por a verte fallado – dijo mi papa mientras se arrodillaba alado de mi mama_

_-Papa… mama, no saben la falta que me hicieron todos estos años, como siempre dije el pasado ya no importa, quiero que estén conmigo en mi presente y en mi futuro, yo nunca los deje de amar, siempre supe que me iban a perdonar por a ver fallado, siempre los espere y siempre los are, los amo mucho y no tengo nada que perdonar –dije mientras lo abrazaba _

_-Gracias hija , gracias , nosotros también te amamos y siempre te amaremos hija – me dijo mi mama mientras me besa la frente – dime hija ¿donde está nuestro nieto?_

_-El salió a jugar con Takuya – les dije con una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas _

_-¿Con Takuya? – dijeron sorprendidos mis padres _

_-Pero.. el no estaba en ? – me dijo mi padre _

_-Si pero hace tres meses volvió y ahora estamos viviendo juntos con Takeshi – le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja _

_-Me alegro que sea feliz hija, es lo que te mereces despues de tanto sufrimiento – me dijo mi padre abrazándome _

_-Ahora mi felicidad es completa estando con ustedes – dije sonriendo _

_**~Fin De Flash Back~**_

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que me paso últimamente , perdí el amor de mi vida , a mis mejores amigos , me enamore de un idiota , me embarace ,mi mejor amiga me traiciono , mis padres me abandonaron , nació mi hijo , soy una gran diseñadora y modelo , me reencontré con el amor de mi vida , con mis amigos , mis padres están de vuelta conmigo ,tanta cosas me pasaron durante estos 5 años , fueron hermoso y muy doloroso pero ya sé que desde este día nunca mas estaré sola , mi vida cambio completamente cuando nació mi hermoso hijo y también cuando me volví a recontar con Takuya.

La vida siempre te dará golpees pero siempre tenemos que ser fuertes , porque si algo malo viene significa que algo bueno vendrá pronto , siempre hay que confiar en uno mismo , nunca rendirse , siempre luchar por lo que amamos y deseamos .

A mí me golpeo mucha la vida por poco casi me rendí pero no porque llego mi hijo Takeshi , que me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para salir adelante y también el amor que da mis amigos y mis padres especialmente Takuya , todo está muy bien desde que ellos están en mi vida.

Hoy es un gran día para mi, Takuya y yo nos vamos a casar, después de 5 años, nos vamos a unir en sagrado matrimonio….

-Zoe... ¿Ya Estas Lista? –Me pregunto Akemi sonriendo

Akemi tiene abundante cabello, tiene el corte melena y el color de es entre rosado y rojo, tiene ojos de color particular, parecido a un color morado, tiene la piel bronceada y mide 1.65 .Akemi es mi compañera de modelaje, al principio nos llevamos mal pero después comenzamos a hablar nos hicimos amigas y ahora ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Si, ya estoy lista – dije mientras me paraba

-Gua, que hermosas estas – dijo Akemi sonriendo al verme con mi vestido

_Tenía _un corset bordado y una falda con volados de tul que llegan hasta el suelo, la falda tenía un lazo en la cintura, mi cabello estaba suelto un poco ondulado tenia puesta una flor blanca en el costado y con la mitad de un flequillo, tenía puesto unos zapatos blanco con taco largo con brillo.

Akemi tenía un vestido corto color azul claro, con un lazo blanco en la cintura, el cabello suelto, unos zapatos del mismo color que vestido

-¿Tu crees? – pregunte dudosa

-Claro que si Zoe, esta hermosa – me dijo sonriendo – Eres la novia más bonita que eh visto

-Jejeje Gracias Akemi, Sos Una Gran amiga – le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Tu también Zoe- correspondiéndome el abrazo

Entonces suena la puerta

-¿Hija ya estas lista? – Me pregunto mi papa mientras abría la puerta

-Si Papi, Estoy Lista – le dije sonriendo

-Mi niña que hermosa que estas – dijo mientras me abrazaba – aun no puedo creer que te vas a casar

-Yo tampoco – le dije feliz

-Bueno hija, vamos que ya se hace tarde –me dijo mi papa

_**Una Hora Después….**_

Ya había llegado a la iglesia, aun no podía creer que mi sueño de casarme con Takuya se estaba cumpliendo, después de tanto de esperar, por pasar tantas cosas, al fin íbamos a estar juntos

-Vamos Zoe – me dijo mi papa sonriendo agarrándome la mano

-Si vamos – le dije bajando del auto

Estaba frente a la iglesia con mi papa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, atrás mío bajo Takeshi con un traje negro, que hermoso se ve mi niño, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-¿Lista? – me pregunto mi papa

-Si lista – conteste sonriendo

Mientras entramos a la iglesia con mi papa, la música empezó a sonar **(Close To You –The Singles)**, Todos se ponían de pie, mi mama, mis familia, los padres de Takuya, Shinya, Los chicos y nuestros amigos en común, todos me sonrían. Ya llegando estaba el sonriéndome con un traje negro entonces me agarro mi mano derecha y la beso.

-Takuya…te entrego a mi hija, para que la cuides, la ames, le deseas fiel y que nunca sufra por eso te pido que la cuides con tu corazón.- le dijo mi papa

-Claro que la cuidare, es lo que amo y nunca la lastimare – sonriendo

-Gracias Papa –abrazando a mi papa – Gracias por todo

-No a ti mi niña que seas muy feliz – dijo mientras se alejaba

Takuya y yo nos miramos y nos dimos un dulce y corto beso

-Bien, Estamos unidos para unir a sagrado matrimonio a Takuya Kanbara y Izumi Orimoto, ambos tienes que saber que hoy se unen a los ojos de Dios, que hoy se juran amor eterno – dijo el padre

Los minutos pasaban, Takuya y yo no nos dejamos de mirar…

-Takuya Kanbara ¿aceptas como tú esposa a Izumi Orimoto, cuidarla, amarla, serle fiel, estar siempre, en las buenas y en las malas?

-Claro que acepto – dijo Takuya sonriendo

-Izumi Orimoto ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Takuya Kanbara, cuidarlo, amarlo, serle fiel, estar siempre, en las buenas y en las malas?

-Obviamente acepto – le dije sonriendo

-Bien, que traigan los añillos –dijo el padre

Entonces vino Takeshi con los anillos

-Izumi hoy frente a todos nuestros seres queridos juro amarte por siempre, siempre serte fiel, hablarte con la verdad, nunca abandonarte, siempre en la buenas y las malas, porque te amo, eres lo que más hermoso tengo y nunca sería capaz de fallarte – dijo Takuya poniéndome el añillo en mi dedo

-Takuya , hoy juro frente a todo , amarte , cuidarte , protegerte , siempre serte sincera , siempre estar juntos porque eres el amor de mi vida , vos y m hijo son mis dos razones de vivir , nunca sería capaz de fallarte porque te amo y siempre voy a estar contigo hasta que me muera – dije mientras le ponía el añillo a Takuya

-Bien, si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el padre – Bien entonces Takuya e Izumi hoy frente a Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, Takuya ya puedes besar a la novia

Takuya y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos mientras poco a poco nos acercamos uníamos nuestros labios .Escuchamos mientras todo aplaudían, nos miramos y nos abrazamos...

_**Cuatro Meses Después… **_

Ya habían pasado ya nuestros primeros cuatros meses de matrimonio , estamos muy felicites ,nuestra luna de miel , fue hermosa , nos fuimos a la playa , todo el lugar era muy bonito , la pasamos muy bonito .Después de un mes volvimos por Takeshi , no quería estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi hijo .Ahora Takuya con Takeshi en plaza jugando , mientras que yo , me encontraba en el hospital , siento que desde mi vida con Takuya y mi hijo cambiara , porque parece que esta familia se agrandara , con la llegada de la pequeña Akira. Nuestro primer hijo junto a Takuya , Está en camino Akira , el fruto del amor que Takuya y yo nos tenemos , ahora con Takuya , mi hijo Takeshi y mi pequeña Akira que viene en camino nunca mas diré que Estoy Sola….


End file.
